Zeit des Lebens
by Spookysstarbuck
Summary: Parker, einwenig Alkohol, jemand in ihrem Haus, eine Treppe .... Parker POV
1. kapitel 1

Notiz: Antwort auf eine Challenge von Mickey von „Pretender Challenge Group" (Details am Ende der Story) weiters ist dies mein erster wahrer Versuch eine FF auf Deutsch zu schreiben. Nehmt es mir nicht übel, wenn manches nicht so nett klingt wie auf Englisch, ich finde dass Deutsch eine harte Sprache ist.   
  
Autor: Mary Eve Parker ms.parker@gmx.at   
  
Rating: irgendwann einmal wird es NC 17 werden  
  
Zusammenfassung: Parker hört Schritte im Wohnzimmer ….   
  
Zeit des Lebens  
  
Teil 1/?   
  
„Stehen bleiben" schrie ich aber in diesem Moment stolperte ich auch schon über die erste Stufe der Treppe zum Wohnzimmer hinunter und die Waffe ging los, ich stürzt ein paar wenige Stufen hinab, doch war es mir möglich mich gut abzurollen.   
  
Ich lag gut eine Minute mit geschlossenen Augen am Treppenabsatz und atmete tief durch, „Der Alkohol Parker da siehst du es. Trink nicht so viel am Abend, dann schaffst du es sicherlich auch die Treppe hinunter ohne halb zu sterben.", erklärte ich mir und stand langsam auf.   
  
In genau diesem Moment entdeckte ich einen regungslosen Körper unten im Wohnzimmer. Ich strich meinen seidenen Morgenmantel glatt, zog ihn einwenig enger zusammen und ging die verbleibenden Stufen hinab bis ich im Wohnzimmer stand, die Waffe noch immer in meiner Hand. Langsam legte ich sie auf die Kommode, neben dem Spiegel, sammelte mich kurz und schritt mit einem stechenden Schmerz im rechten Oberschenkel auf die am Fußboden liegende Person zu.  
  
„Shit, das kann aber auch nur mir passieren!"  
  
Der Körper bewegte sich nicht als ich meine Fuß leicht gegen die Lendengegend schwingen ließ. Er bewegte sich auch nicht als ich dies abermals tat, nur einwenig fester.   
  
„Das kann nicht sein."   
  
Ich kniete mich auf den Boden und drehte den Körper langsam um und ich glaubte mich würde ein Blitz treffen – Jarod.   
  
„Gott nicht du Jarod, bitte."   
  
Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Brustkorb und fühlte nach seinem Herzen. Es schlug, kräftig. Danke Gott! Dann zog ich dass, mittlerweile Blutdurchtränkte, Hemd aus seiner Hose und knöpfte es auf. Bitte nicht die Magengegend. Bitte. Als der Mann meiner Jugend mit entblößtem Oberkörper so vor mir lag, konnte ich nicht widerfahren einmal genüsslich über seine wohltrainierte Brust zu streichen, kurz mit meinen Fingern die Haare… und ich glaube in genau diesem Moment erkannte ich erst den Ernst dieser Situation.   
  
Ich sah keine direkte Wunde an seinem Bauch oder seinen Hüften, das Hemd war am Rücken nicht blutig gewesen. Wo war die Wunde nur? Und dann erblickte ich die große Blutlache in der ich kniete. Ich knöpfte langsam seine Jeans auf, rollte sie langsam hinunter und sagte mir während dieser Tat, dass ich meine Hände kontrollieren konnte, ihnen keinen freien Willen lassen könne da diese Mann schwer verwundet war, und ich schließlich kein Arzt.   
  
„Jarod, bleib stark, bitte."   
  
Und nun sah ich auch die kläffende Wunde an seinem linken Oberschenkel, ein Durchschuss und wie es aussah, hatte es auch keine wichtige Arterie getroffen.   
  
„Gut Jarod, wir müssen dich jetzt wach bekommen?" murmelte ich vor mich hin und blickte um mich. Nur in Filmen besaß man in solchen Momenten Riechsalz oder ähnliche Hilfsmittel, im realen Leben musste man mit einer halb vollen Flasche Wodka vorlieb nehmen. Ich griff nach ihr und öffnete sie, hielt sie kurz unter meine Nase, und fragte mich wie ich solch stinkendes Gesöff überhaupt literweise trinken konnte. Ich atmete tief ein und hielt auch Jarod die offene Flasche unter die Nase. Die ersten paar Sekunden passierte einfach nichts und ich begann innerlich zu verzagen, mich zu fragen wie ich nur so dumm sein konnte die Waffe zu entsichern und nicht zu schauen wohin ich trat. Wie diese Misere überhaupt passieren konnte. Doch dann gestand ich mir ein dass jegliche Grübelei in einem Moment wie diesem so und so um sonst war, da ich nichts mehr ändern konnte.   
  
„Jarod bitte wach wieder auf." flehte ich und als ich unabsichtlich einwenig Wodka verschüttete und ihm die Flüssigkeit direkt in die Nase lief, schnappte Jarod nach Luft. „Gott sei Dank" sagte ich und begann rasch den Gürtel aus seinen Jeans zu ziehen um einen Druckverband zu machen.   
  
„Wo bin ich", fragte Jarod und wollte sich alleine aufsetzen.   
  
„Bleib liegen Jarod, du tust dir nur mehr weh. Ich geh schnell hinauf ins Badezimmer und hol etwas.", ich stand auf und schenkte ihm einen leicht erregten Blick, „und ich würde dir raten, hier liegen zu bleiben und auf mich zu warten. Du kannst nicht wissen auf welche Ideen ich ansonsten kommen könnte."  
  
Ich drehte mich um und lief die Treppe hinauf in mein Badezimmer wo ich einen erste Hilfe Kasten unter dem Waschbecken aufbewahrte. Erst als ich mich selbst im Spiegel sah, erkannte ich die Situation in der ich mich befand. Meine Hände waren blutig, mein Bademantel ebenfalls. Ich hatte den Mann angeschossen den ich eigentlich ins Center zurück bringen sollte, den, den ich seit Jahren jagte.   
  
Einige wenige Sekunden benötigte ich mich um mich wieder zu fassen und den Weg hinab zu beschreiten, in einer Hand ein Handtuch und in der anderen den Arzneikasten.   
  
„Gut dass sie sich beeilt haben" meinte er und ich wunderte mich einwenig über die Formalität des ‚sie' welche er verwendete. Doch schenkte ich dieser Bemerkung weiters keinen Gedanken.   
  
Jarod sprach kein Wort als ich ihm von den mittlerweile blut roten Jeans komplett befreite und er nur in Boxershorts und seinem aufgeknöpften Hemd vor mir saß.   
  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte er mich leicht verwundert als ich einen richtigen Druckverband anlegte und die Jeans mitsamt seiner bluten Socken in die Küche brachte um sie zu entsorgen.   
  
„Ich habe dich angeschossen Jarod."  
  
„Warum haben sie dies getan?"   
  
„Du bist in meinem Wohnzimmer gestanden und ich habe dich nicht erkannt und dachte du seiest ein Einbrecher. Bist du niemals auf die Idee gekommen das Licht anzumachen wenn du einen Steifzug durch fremde Häuser machst?"   
  
Er schaute mich groß an und verzerrte sein Gesicht vor Schmerz.   
  
„Komm mit, du musst dich ausruhen und dann bring ich dich morgen in der Früh ins Spital."   
  
Langsam half ich ihm auf und er stütze sich auf mich um sein Bein nicht zu belasten. Hatte ich aber auf meinen eigenen Oberschenkel vergessen, welchen am Morgen sicherlich ein schöner großer blauer Fleck zieren würde – einige Tage eine Hosen tragen!   
  
„Bitte greifen sie nicht an mein Bein."  
  
„Wenn du einen Moment ruhig halten würdest, Jarod dann würden wir mittlerweile in meine Schlafzimmer oben sein."   
  
„Sie wollen mich also in ihrem Schlafzimmer haben. Das hätten sie aber auch einfacher haben können, wirklich."   
  
„Aber nicht mit einer Wunde am Bein, dass ist einmalig und das hast du vergessen mein Lieber."   
  
Zügig schritten wir die Treppe empor, auch wenn schreiten der falsche Ausdruck war, humpeln hätte es eher getroffen. Ich half ihm als er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor und seine Arme klammerten sich um meine Hüften und zwangen mich gegen die Wand zu lehnen um nicht samt Jarod auf den Boden zu fallen.   
  
„Gott dass tut weh" stöhnte er leise.   
  
„Ich weiß Jarod, ich weiß. Glaubst du ich wurde noch nicht angeschossen?"   
  
Und wie gut ich mich daran erinnern konnte. Als man mir die Kugel aus der Schulter entfernt hat wollte ich sterben, aber um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich den Bastard mit der Pinzette in der Hand umbringen, ihm die Pinzette so lange ins Auge rammen bis er mich bitten würde aufzuhören.   
  
Mit einem Bein stieß ich die Türe auf, vermied es dem Schmerz den ich verspürte Ausdruck zu verleihen. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und zog Jarod neben mir in mein Schlafzimmer.   
  
Den einzigen Laut den er von sich gab war ein leises Stöhnen als er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ. Ich verspürte eine unheimliche Erleichterung als ich mich neben ihn setzte und meinem Bein einige Sekunden Entspannung gönnte.   
  
„Leg dich hin Jarod. Ich will mir deine Wunde noch einmal genauer ansehen." sagte ich und stand langsam auf, doch in dem Moment als ich mein Gewicht auf das Bein verlagerte durchfuhr mich ein Schmerz, welchen ich bin in die Magengrube spürte. Leise stöhnte ich und holte kräftig Luft bevor ich Jarod ansah.   
  
Er hingegen starrte mich an als würde er mich nicht kennen. Hatte er sich vielleicht den Kopf gestoßen?   
  
Als ich ihm gegenüber stand wurde mir erst bewusst wie gut er aussah und dass sich seine Gesichtszüge seit unseren Jugendtagen kaum verändert hatten, außer das sein Gesicht einwenig schmaler geworden war und seine Schultern breiter.   
  
Seine dunklen Boxershorts waren blutig, es würde nicht lange dauern und dass seidene Material würde an seinen behaarten Oberschenkeln kleben bleiben. Aber wie sollte ich ihm darum bitten diese auszuziehen? Ich konnte es nicht, es war unmöglich.   
  
Aus dem Badezimmer holte ich ein paar Schmerztabletten und brachte ihm ein Glas Wasser mit.   
  
„Nimm diese Jarod und du wirst dich besser fühlen."  
  
Er nickte einfach, und spülte die Tabletten mit dem Glas Wasser hinunter.   
  
„Ich fühle mich schon besser" sagte Jarod mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und wie gut wusste ich, dass die Tabletten erst nach Zehn oder mehr Minuten begannen ihre Wirkung zu zeigen.   
  
„Jarod bevor du dich nun endgültig ins Bett legst würde ich dich noch bitten die ruinierten Boxershorts auszuziehen und ich gebe dir ein paar frische."  
  
„Sie wollen mich nackt sehen?" sagte er sarkastisch mit einem Strahlen in den Augen.   
  
„Jarod!" entgegnete ich ihm, „das hätte ich sicherlich anders formuliert!"  
  
„Wie denn?"   
  
Gut nun war ein Punkt erreicht an dem ich nicht mehr zurück konnte, noch konnte es er. Sein Körper strahlte ein unheimliche Wärme aus, und doch auch eine unglaubliche Gefahr. Vielleicht war es genau dieses Gemisch, welches mich so zu ihm hinzog.   
  
Seine Brust war starke und haarige, muskulöse und zu gleiche Zeit auch sanft. Ich ließ meine leicht lüsternen Blicke über seinen Körper schweifen.   
  
„Wenn ich dich nackt sehen wollte würde ich selbst nachhelfen, doch …"  
  
„Miss Parker …."  
  
„Was?"   
  
„Tun sie es endlich.", antwortete mir Jarod mit einem leicht verschmitzen Lächeln auf seinen anmutenden Lippen.   
  
Ich ließ meine Hände seinen Körper entlang gleiten, berührte ihn aber nicht. Langsam kam ich in die Höhe seiner Lenden. Wie oft hatte ich mir diesen Moment vorgestellt als ich jünger war, zu oft um diese Male zu zählen.   
  
Doch bevor ich meine Hände seine sanfte Haut berühren ließ, schritt ich zu der Kommode in der ich einige alte Kleidungsstücke von Thomas aufbewahrte und griff nach einer karierten Boxershorts. Nachts hatte ich einige Male in diese geschlafen, dich diese Gedanken waren jetzt nebensächlich.   
  
Ich ging zum Bett zurück, langsamer als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Als ich mich leicht auf die Matratze neben Jarod fallen ließ, hörte ich ein leises Stöhnen von ihm und es erinnerte mich ihm noch einige Schmerztabletten für die Nacht hier zu lassen, doch zuvor sollte, wollte, musste ich noch seine Boxershorts wechseln. Ich dämmte das Licht, er sollte nicht merken dass auch ich in der Lage war Rotahnzulaufen.   
  
Ich bemerkte dass ich viel zu Lange auf seine Brust gestarrt hatte, und Jarods Hand hatte ihren Weg auf die meine gefunden.   
  
„Okay dann bringen wir es am besten hinter uns", murmelte ich vor mich hin und erhob meinen Körper und saß quasi über Jarods Genitalbereich, rutschte langsam zu seinen Knien hinunter um eine gute Position zu finden, in der ich an seiner Wunde nicht zu stark ankommen könnte.   
  
Langsam ließ ich meine Fingerspitzen an den Saum seiner Boxershorts gleiten.  
  
„Seide" sagte ich leise und ließ meine Finger mit dem teuren Material spielen bevor ich schließlich begann sie langsam in meine Richtung hinab zu ziehen. Mehr und mehr entblößte sich Phallus vor meinen Augen, auch wenn zuvor nur dunkles Haar zum Vorschein gekommen war, war ich nun an einem Punkt angelangt an dem es kein zurück mehr für mich gab. Ich musste sehen was er so gut unter all den dunklen Hosen kaschiert hatte, und wie sollte ich es ihm erklären, ihm doch keine sauberen Boxershorts angezogen zu haben?   
  
Seine Augen waren geschlossen, nicht zusammen gepresst, sondern entspannt. Sein Glied war nicht erigiert, sondern lag locker zwischen seinen Beinen, nicht einmal mein Blick, welchen ich lange – vielleicht zu lange- über diese so wunderbare Körperstelle gleiten ließ, um sie für immer im Gedächtnis zu behalten – konnte etwas an dieser Situation ändern.   
  
Mich erregte es, selbstverständlich. Ich konnte nicht „tatenlos" hier sitzen und all dies über mich ergehen lassen, unmöglich. Ich konnte meine Erregung problemlos spüren und was mich weitaus mehr berührte war der Fakt, dass es mich nicht einmal annähernd störte.   
  
Der Moment in dem er nackt vor mir lag, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, genoss ich und nahm sein ganzes Wesen in mich auf, jeden einzelnen Muskel, jedes einzelne Glied seines Körpers und nicht zu vergessen seine immense Männlichkeit.   
  
***********  
  
Mehr?   
  
Feedback? ms.parker@gmx.at 


	2. kapitel 2

Autor: Mary Eve Parker ms.parker@gmx.at   
  
Tut leid dass es so lange gedauert hat bis ich endlich einen zweiten Teil zustande gebracht habe, aber manchmal mischt sich dann auch das reale Leben hinzu und alles wird komplizierter.   
  
Rating: irgendwann einmal wird es NC 17 werden  
  
Zusammenfassung: Parker hört Schritte im Wohnzimmer ….   
  
Zeit des Lebens  
  
Teil 2/?   
  
Ich brauchte einige Momente bis ich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, einen der sich nicht mit seinem Körper befasste. Was nun tun? Ich würde nicht die ganze Nacht einfach hier stehen können um ihn zu bewundern, mir jeden Teil seines Körpers einzuprägen, sie mir für immer zu merken.  
  
Ich würde etwas brauchen, eine Phantasie, ein Bild, mit dem ich mich das nächste Mal selbst zum Höhepunkt bringen könnte. In einer der Nächte die ich wieder alleine im meinem Bett verbringe, und Jarod irgendwo draußen sein Leben genieße.   
  
Langsam stand ich auf, deckte Jarod mit einem schottischen Bettüberwurf zu und ging die Treppe hinab um mich um den Blutfleck zu kümmern, welchen ich verursachte hatte.   
  
Auch wenn ich getrunken hatte, kam ich mir so nüchtern vor wie noch nie in meinem Leben zuvor. Ich hatte ihn verletzt.   
  
Automatisch ging ich an dem Blutfleck vorbei, schenkte ihm nicht einmal einen Blick und lief zum Kühlschrank. Ich öffnete die Türe, entnahm die Flasche Eristoff, öffnete diese und schenkte mir ein Glas voll, öffnete den Tiefkühlteil und holte mir eine Eiswürfel, um wie meistens, mir einen ‚on the rocks' zu zaubern.   
  
Ich setzte mich langsam auf einen Stuhl und trank, in kleinen Schlucken, das beißende Getränk. Manchmal gingen sogar mir Fragen durch den Kopf, wie warum ich immer Wodka trank und nicht einmal etwas süßeres, etwas, das nicht meinen Rachen hinunter brennt und mir Magenschmerzen verursacht, aber ein Parker wie ich nun einmal war und bin, versucht solchen essenziellen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, sie zu umgehen, einfach zu ignorieren.   
  
Zu ignorieren, genau so wie den Fakt, dass der bestaussehenste Mann auf Gottes Erdboden in meinem Bett lag, und schlief – während ich mich versuchte zu betrinken um nicht über ihn herzufallen.   
  
Gott, wenn er wüsste wie oft er mich bereits zum Höhepunkt gebracht hat, es schaffte dass ich seinen Namen rief, stöhnte und die Kontrolle verlor – nur hatte er bis jetzt nie die Chance gehabt dabei zu sein, wenn dies vor sich ging.   
  
Schnell trank ich den letzten Schluck aus dem Glas, genoss das brennende Gefühl welchen es hinterließ und stand auf, stellte das leere Glas in die Abwasch, die Flasche zurück in den Kühlschrank und versuchte mich zu entsinnen, was ich als nächstes tun würde.   
  
Der Blutfleck!   
  
Mit einem Lavoir kaltem Wasser, einem Fetzen und einem Holzputzmittel machte ich mich auf den Weg, zum dem Platz an dem ich Jarod angeschossen hatte. Ob ich mir dies jemals verzeihen würde? Ich weiß es nicht! Eines war mir aber klar geworden, dass ich zukünftig mich nicht mehr betrinken würde, zumindest nicht in dem Ausmaß, bevor ich ins Bett gehe. Doch dies war wieder einmal einer dieser Parker-Vorsätze, und wir wussten alle, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war bis wieder einer gebrochen wurde. Deswegen war mein letzter Neujahrsvorsatz gewesen, keine mehr zu machen. Und auch dieser war vor einigen Sekunden wieder gebrochen worden.   
  
Ich kniete mich auf den Boden und versuchte den Fleck so gut es ging weg zu reiben. Normalerweise würde ich einfach die Putzfrau kommen lassen, dies hätte ich getan bevor Thomas ermordet worden war, heute machte ich all diese Sachen am liebsten selbst- ich konnte niemand Anderen, Fremden, in meinem Haus dulden.  
  
Doch der Blutfleck wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Inzwischen liefen Tränen meine Wangen hinab und ich rieb fester und fester, schluchzte leise – wie man es mir beigebracht hatte- vor mich hin. ‚Ein Parker weint nicht' – dies war der Satz meines Vaters gewesen, als er mich einmal, an Mutters Todestag, in meinem Zimmer weinend vorgefunden hat. Was für ein einfühlsamer Mensch!   
  
Doch wahrscheinlich hatte er sie wirklich geliebt! In all den Jahren, bis er Brigitte kennen gelernt hat, hatte er niemals eine andere Frau, zumindest hatte er niemals jemanden nach Hause gebraucht bzw. von jemand gesprochen. Andererseits hatte er mich rechtzeitig auf ein Internat geschickt, um sich wieder ein Liebesleben zuzulegen. Mein Vater im Bett mit einer Frau – das Bild spuckt bis heute in den dunklen Ecken meines Gehirns herum und belästigt mich.   
  
„Teppich darüber legen", murmelte ich vor mich hin und stand auf um das Wasser, welches nun die blutig rote Farbe angenommen hatte wegzuschütten, und dann langsam ins Bett zu gehen. Ins Bett gehen?   
  
Ich ging langsam die Treppe hinauf und stellte fest, dass ich typisch ein Parker wie ich war, keines der Gästezimmer jemals als Gästezimmer genutzt hatte, außer der einen Nacht in der Debbie bei mir übernachtet hatte.   
  
Ich öffnete leise die Türe zu meinem Schlafzimmer und blickte auf die schlafende Form auf meinem Bett. Entspannt waren seine Gesichtsmuskeln, sein Mund leicht geöffnet, sein Atem ruhig und tief. Die Schlaf- und Schmerztabletten mussten mittlerweile also gewirkt haben.   
  
Meine Blicke schweiften über mein Schlafzimmer, kein Sessel, bis auf den Hocker am Schminktisch, befand sich in diesem. Um auf dem Boden zu schlafen war ich eindeutig zu alt und mein Rücken würde mich Tage lang quälen. Ich ging langsam um dass Doppelbett herum und setzte mich langsam auf die andere Seite, um Jarod nicht aus seinem tiefen Schlaf zu reißen.   
  
Mit einer Hand öffnete ich langsam den Gürtel der Robe die ich trug und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten, strich mein dünnes Seidennachhemd zurecht und legte mich vorsichtig auf die mir fremde Hälfte des Bettes.   
  
Meine Beobachtungen galten dem Heben und Senken von Jarods Brust, seiner steten Atmung, mit diesem Wissen schlief ich rasch ein   
  
****   
  
„Au", waren die einzigen Laute die meinen Lippen entkamen als ich plötzlich einem fremde Hand auf meinen Brustkorb geworfen bekam, es tat weniger weh, doch der Schock war groß.   
  
Doch bevor ich noch in der Lage war etwas zu unternehmen, lag ein Kopf auf meinem Brustkorb und ein Arm um meine Hüfte, ein fremder Atem irritierte meine Brustwarzen.   
  
Mein Kopf sagte mir, dass ich ihn aufwecken sollte um ihn von mir hinab zu befördern, doch vernahm ich plötzlich eine weitere Stimme, ich kannte sie kaum, welche mir sagte, dass es gut so war wie es jetzt ist und dass ich ihn doch nicht aus seiner Schlafwelt wecken wollte, der Schock dass er sich in meinem Bett befand würde noch schnell genug kommen.   
  
Ich versuchte mich zu entspannen, tief ein und auszuatmen und es klappte irgendwie auch, den nächsten Moment an den ich mich erinnere, war der als mein Wecker läutete – ja es war Sonntag, eine schlechte Gewohnheit meinerseits.   
  
Ich stillte den lästigen Ton mit einem Handschlag auf die Oberseite des Weckers, drehte mich um und wollte weiter schlafen, als ich mir erst wieder bewusst wurde, dass ich nicht alleine in meinem Bett lag.   
  
„Parker?", hörte ich fragend eine stimme, der Schmerz den er verspüren musste war erkennbar.  
  
„Bleib ruhig liegen, ich hol dir ein Glas Wasser und ein paar Schmerztabletten."   
  
„Autsch…"   
  
„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du ruhig liegen bleiben sollst." Ich stand auf und ging in mein Badezimmer um noch einige Tabletten zu holen, als ich das Zimmer abermals betrat, konnte ich nicht umher seine leidende Form auf meinem Bett genau zu studieren.   
  
„Wo bin ich?", frage Jarod und versuchte sich erneut aufzusetzen.  
  
„Bleib liegen Jarod bitte, sonst reißt du die Wunde wieder auf."  
  
„Wunde? … Parker?"  
  
„Ja ich bin es Jarod, bleib ruhig liegen. Nimm diese und schluck sie mit dem Glas Wasser hinunter. Ich bin gleich wieder da."   
  
Ich ging langsam die Stiegen hinunter, achtete auf jede einzelne und machte mir einen Espresso, dank der überteuerten Espressomaschine war diese Arbeit schnell getan und mit dem Kaffee in der einen Hand und einem Brot mit Marmelade in der anderen stieg ich die Treppen wieder hinauf.   
  
Meine Gedanken kreisten um die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht, wie es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte, dass ich mit geladener Waffe die Treppen hinab stieg.   
  
****  
  
„Du musst etwas essen Jarod."   
  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger."   
  
Diskussionen über Diskussionen, typisch Jarod! Manche Eigenheiten wird selbst er sich niemals abgewöhnen.   
  
Ich setzte mich an seine Seite und war kurz davor ihm zu erklären was letzte Nacht passiert war, als er sich aufsetzte, mich ansah und zu essen begann.   
  
„Warum haben Sie auf mich geschossen?"   
  
„Jarod du brauchst mich nicht zu siezen, niemand hört uns, wir sind vollkommen alleine hier."   
  
„Warum hast du auf mich geschossen?" fragte er verlegen und biss wiederholt von dem Brot ab.   
  
„Ich habe nicht gewusst dass du es bist, ich dachte es sei jemand anders. Ich habe nicht absichtlich auf dich geschossen, ich …" Tränen begannen sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen zu bannen, „… ich hatte etwas getrunken und habe eine Falte im Teppich übersehen, stürzte und dabei ging die Waffe los … ich wollte nicht …" ich schnäuzte mich in ein Taschentuch welches am Nachtisch deponiert war, „ich wollte dich nicht verletzten."   
  
„Hör auf zu weinen Parker, du kannst es jetzt so und so nicht mehr ändern." Sagte er und strich mir mit seiner Hand über den Kopf. Wann hatte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt?   
  
„Gott es tut mir so leid.", seufzte ich und klammerte mich fester an ihn.  
  
„Man schleicht auch nicht Nächtens in fremde Häuser um Freunden Kleinigkeiten zu hinterlassen, über welche sie sich dann einige Tage lang ärgern."   
  
„Was wolltest du mir denn diesmal geben?"  
  
„Gott Parker … diesmal zur Abwechslung wollte ich dir nichts da lassen, ich wollte schauen ob es dir gut geht und eine gute Tasse Kaffee trinken."   
  
„Schauen ob es mir gut geht …"   
  
Dieser Mann war nicht einfach nur alles was sich eine Frau körperlich unter einem Mann vorstellen konnte, er war mehr, er war einfach perfekt. Mehr konnte man sich gar nicht wünschen, außer vielleicht, seine Unerfahrenheit in manchen Sachen.   
  
Gott wie konnte ich nur Jarod und Bett zusammen in einen Zusammenhang bringen? Meine Gedanken spielen verrückt. Man kann nicht alles im Leben haben dass sollte ich mittlerweile wissen. Es war ein dummer Zufall gewesen das ich ihn angeschossen habe, er war nicht mit der Intention gekommen andere Geschäfte zu erledigen und manch eine Bedingung einzufordern, wie auch es war immer noch Jarod welcher jetzt in meinem Bett lag und schließ und niemand anders. Er war mit der Absicht gekommen mit mir eine Tasse Kaffee zu trinken, doch wissen wir beide dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach sondern einfach eine kleine Ausrede war, ein Weg den waren Grund zu hintergehen.   
  
Ich konnte seinen Herzschlag hören, wie stark und regelmäßig in seinem Brustkorb schlug. Ich fühlte seine Wärme und seine starken Arme um mich herum. Ich fühlte die Geborgenheit welche mir seit Jahren abgegangen ist war.   
  
„Hast du etwas geschlafen", fragte er mich und strich sanft über meinen Rücken.  
  
„Ja einwenig."  
  
„Du schaust trotzdem Müde aus, komm leg dich einwenig zu mir, ich kann dir so und so nicht davon laufen." Seine Stimme klang leicht amüsiert und doch ernst. Es war das erste Mal seit seinem Ausbruch aus dem Centre dass er sich mir nicht entziehen konnte, dass er einfach keinen Ausweg hatte, keine Chance zu flüchten.   
  
Ich glitt langsam seine Brust entlang wieder unter die Decke und er mit mir. Sein Arm presste mich an seine Seite und meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, über sein Herz. Meine Augen schlossen sich langsam …   
  
ENDE TEIL 2 – wollt ihr mehr?   
  
Feedback: ms.parker@gmx.at 


End file.
